For the first time
by Suci895
Summary: Hidup yang di jalani Kise Ryouta menjadi lebih baik setelah dirinya memeluk agama Islam yang membuat kehidupan nya menjadi lebih tertata dan untuk pertama kalinya Kise merasa sangat bahagia telah memeluk agama ini dan mempertemukannya dengan pelengkap iman dan hidupnya .


**Naruto** **Disclaimer** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Knb** **Disclaimer** **Fujimaki** **Tadoshi**

 **Warning : OOC , TYPO, ALUR GAJE , DLL.**

 **Rated : T** **semi M (untuk bahasa kasar )**

 **Summary : Hidup yang di jalani Kise Ryouta menjadi lebih baik setelah dirinya memeluk agama Islam yang membuat kehidupan nya menjadi lebih tertata dan untuk pertama kalinya Kise merasa sangat bahagia telah memeluk agama ini dan mempertemukannya dengan pelengkap iman dan hidupnya .**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

 ** _Kise Ryouta POV_**

Untuk pertama kalinya hidupku menjadi lebih baik lagi setelah memeluk agama Islam . Aku yang dulunya adalah seorang yang bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau .

 ** _Flashback On_**

Hidupku dulu tak seberantakan ini namun saat kedua orang tuaku bercerai beberapa tahun yang lalu hiduku berantakan pemekiranku saat itu , keluargaku saja sudah berantakan kenapa tidak sekalian saja hidupku juga kubkubuat berantakan , pemikiran yang cukup masuk akal menurutku saat itu .

Dan yah saat ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai aku di ajak tinggal dengan ayahku di Amerika sementara kedua kaka perempuan ku tinggal di Jepang bersama ibuku yang memang asli orang jepang sementara ayahku memang asli keturun Amerika .

Kupikir hidup dengan Ayahku bisa membuatku lebih baik namun malah sebaliknya ayah selalu sibuk dengan bisnis nya bahkan dalam satu minggu kami tidak pernah bertembertemu walaupun kami tinggal di rumah yang sama . Yah di mulailah hidupku yang yah kalian bisa menyebutnya apapun .

Mabuk-mabukan itu adalah hal yang biasa bagiku, dunia malam bukanlah hal yang bisa di lepaskan dari hidupku saat itu.

Namun berapa hal terjadi pada saat itu aku mulai mengurangi kebiasaan buruk ku setelah bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik ya bahkan pertemuan pertama kami memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik . Aku yang mencoba untuk menolong nya dari tiga orang pria yang mencoba melecehkan nya bahkan penutup kepala atau yang biasanya di sebut jilbab nya pun sudah berantakan .

Aku menghajar para bajingan itu satu persatu yang walaupun aku juga brengsek tatapi aku masih menghargai seorang perempuan yang menjaga kehormatannya . Salah satu dari mereka sudah ambruk dan tinggal du lagi aku sempat melirik perempuan yang coba ku selamatkan itu di tengah aksiku menghajar para bajingan keparat itu tubuhnya gemetar dengan mata yang terbelalak da air mata yang terus mengalir . Pikaran ku saat itu harus segera menyelesaikan para keparat ini saat sudah selesai kedua orang itu sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri tapi aku tidak menyadari saat satu dari mereka mencoba menusuku dengan pisau lipat tapi yang membuatku terbelalak adalah perempuan yang coba ku tolong menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungiku dan akhirnya bagian perut depannya yang tertusuk pisau lipat itu .

Seumur hidupku belum pernah aku merasa semarah itu saat melihat pemandangan di depan ku aku langsung menerjang keparat yang beraninya hanya pada perempuan . setelah keparat itu ku buat tak sadarkan diri aku berjongkok di depan perempuan itu .

"Are you okay?" Tanyaku matanya hampir tertutup . jelas di tidak baik baik saja aku memandang kearah perutnya, gamis dengan warna dark blue itu semakin menggelap karena darah .

"OMG ." seru ku panik . Lalu aku menggendong nya ala bridal style malam itu sudah hampir tengah malam ddan taxi yang berlalu-lalang sedikit saat ada taxi yang lewat aku langsung menghentikannya dan masuk ke jok belakang aku membaringkan perempuan itu dan menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantalannya . "To the Hospital ." Seru ku panik tentu saja aku panik sangat panik aku belum pernah ada di posisi seperti ini sebelumnya . aku menyuruh sopir taksi itu agar sedikit ngebut . lalu aku melihat lagi kearah perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak aku melepaskan baju berbahan kaos yang saat itu kupakai dan mencoba menutup luka itu agar darahnya tidak semakin banyak keluar .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit aku langsung memberikan uang kepada sopir taksi itu dan menggedong perempuan itu kedalam rumah sakit dengan aku yang bertelanjang dada .

Well , aku tidak peduli dengan beberapa perawat yang menatapku lapar bukan nya sombong sejak lahir aku memang di karuniai wajah yang tampan dan juga tubuh ku yang proporsional karena saat Junior High School dan Senior High School aku adalah atlet basket andalan sekolah ku . oke kembali lagi pada keaadaan saat ini beberpa orang perawat datang sambil mendorong brankar dan aku meletakn perwmpuaan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu di atas brankar . mereka membawa perempuan itu ke sebuah ruangan dan aku disuruh menunggu di luar . Bagaimana ini aku bahkan tidak mengenal perempuan itu tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya kan .

Salah seorang perawat perempuat lewat dan aku mencegatnya . "Hey bolehkah aku minta selimut , handuk atau apapun yang kalian punya aku mulai kedinginan ." pintaku pada perawat perempuan yang menatapku dengan berbinar .

"Hey ." Seru ku jengah

"ah i-ya tunggu sebentar tuan ." ujar nya lalu pergi ke sebuah ruangan dan saat tak lama kemudian perawat itu keluar dengan membawa handuk ah apapun itu aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah cukup kedinginan .

"Terima kasih " gumamku sambil menerima handuk itu .Lalu perawat itu melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan sama-sama . Aku menunggu di depan ruang UGD sekitar kurang lebih satu setengah jam seorang dokter keluar .

"Apa anda kelurganya ?" tanya dokter perempuan itu saat melihat ku .

"Ya ." jawabku refleks entah apa yang kulakukan .

"Lukanya tidak mengenai organ vital nya tapi dia kekurangan banyak darah untung saja Anda membawa tepat waktu ." jelasnya padaku . Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk .

"kami akam memindahkannya keruang rawat inap untuk beberapa hari lebih baik kekasih anda di rawat dulu . Jadi silahkan anda urus administrasinya dulu ." Aku merona mendengar dokter itu menyebutku sebagai kekasihnya padahal namanya saja aku tidak tahu .

"Ya ." Jawabku . Dokter itu pun pergi dan aku pun segera membayar seluruh biaya pengobatannya . Uang ku memang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidupku yah... karena pekerjaan ku yang seorang model itu membuatku tidak khawatir akan kehabisan uang terlebih ayahku saja sudah kaya raya .

Setelah selesai membayarnya aku pun menanyakan ruang inapnya dan setelahnya aku berjalan kearah ruang inapnya masih dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhku .

Aku masuk kedalam ruang rawat inapnya aku melihatnya dia tidak memakai penutup kepalanya mungkin para perawat tadi melepaskanya . pakainya pun sudah berganti dengan pakaina khas rumah sakit . Ku pandang wajahnya sebentar . Dia ternyata cantik sangat cantik bahkan saat mengenakan penutup kepala pun dia tetap cantik dan juga manis .

aku memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen untuk mandi karena bercak darahnya yang sudah mengering mengenai badan ku .

Sesampainya di apartemen cepat-cepat aku mandi dan mengganti pakai-ah lebih tepatnya celanaku karena bajuku entah berada di mana .

setelah selesai aku langsung turun ke bawah ke lobi apartemen dan aku langkahkan kaki ku menuju basment untuk mengambil mobil jeep Wangler Rubicon , mobil kesayanganku yah selain karena mobil ini juga di beli dengan uangku sendiri mobil ini juga yang selalu menemaniku menjelajahi sebagian besar hutan-hutan yang ada di Amerika .

Aku mengemudikan mobilku kearah rumah sakit aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja kan ?

Sesampainya disana aku langsung menuju ruang rawat inapnya dan aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjangnya .

untuk beberapa saat aku memainkan handphone ku . Tak beberapa lama aku melihat kelopak mata gadis manis itu bergerak dan akhirnya terbuka menampakan sepasang mata Amethyst yang indah bahkan aku terpesona hanya dengan melihat matanya .

Dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya lalu dia melirik ke arahku yang berada di sampingnya .

Aku pustuskan untuk memangggil dokter agar memeriksa keadaanya .

Seorang dokter wanita dan seorang perawat wanita terlihat sedang mengecek keadaan gadis itu .

"keadaan nya sudah lebih membaik ." kata dokter itu setelah selesai memeriksanya aku hanya mengagguk .

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu . " ucap dokter itu lalu pergi bersama perawat tadi .

Gadis cantik itu menatap ke arahku lalu tiba -tiba dia menarik selimut yang di kenakan nya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya .

aku mengernyit aneh apa aku semenakutkan itu sehingga dia bersembunyi di balik selimut ?

Oh , ayolah diasaat semua wanita ingin melihatku dia malah bersembunyi di balik selimut .

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu ?" tanya ku memecah keheningan .

"T-tidak . Saya hanya malu ." cicitnya walaupun pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya .

Aku mengernyitkan keningku . _'Aneh'_ itulah yang ada di pikiranku .

"kenapa ?" tanya ku. jujur saja aku tidak megerti kenapa dia semalu itu padahal tidak ada yang kurang darinya .

"umh ... ano.. sa-ya hanya tidak terbiasa ." ujarnya terbata-bata .

"oh okay . Nama ku Kise Ryouta . Siapa nama mu ?" tanya ku .

"Nama saya Hinata Hyūga ." ujarnya masih di posisi yang sama . apa dia tidak pengap atau gerah ?

"Hey . apa kau tidak gerah kenapa maasih bersembunyi di balik selimut aku bukan orang brengsek yang akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu ." aku sedikit geram melihatnya , walaupun tak ku pungkiri sikapnya sangat manis jujus saja sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"maafkan saya . saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda. "

Setelah itu kami hanya diam . Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai di menik ke 15 barulah dia berbicara lagi .

"hmm ... a-ano bolehkah saya menminjam ponsel Anda ?saya ingin menelpon seseorang "

lalu aku memberikan handphoneku padanya dan dia sedikit mengintip dari balik selimut dan dia sedikit menjulurkan tangannya yang mulus itu .

"Pffttt ..." aku menahan tawaku .ini benar-benar konyol di luaran sana banyak wanita yang terang-terangan menunjukan kemolekan tubuh mereka di hadapanku sedangkan gadis ini bahkan hanya memperlihatkan rambutnya yang indah saja malu .

aku melihat sekilas wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat aku mencoba menahan tawaku , ku pikir dia tahu apa penyabab aku menahan tawaku .

Dia mengambil handphone yang aku berikan padanya .

"Ha-hallo . Neji-nii ? Ini Hinata ."

"aku di rumah sakit "

"aku baik-baik saja . umhh Neji-nii bisa tolong bawa kerudungku dan pa-pakaian .?"

"umh ya . Terima kasih ."

Hinata mengembaikan handphone ku setelah selesai menelpon sesorang yang ku tabak itu adalah kakanya .

"Terima kasih Kise- _san ._ Terima kasih karena sudah menolong saya dan juga telah meminjamkan ponsel anda ."

"Your welcome . Jangan bicara terlalu formal dengan ku panggil saja aku Ryouta ."

"Ryouta _-san . "_ aku mendengus .

"jangan menggunakan sunffix ! itu membuatku terlihat sangat tua ."

"Ryou-ta _-kun"_ ujar nya terbata-bata tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka saat dia memanggil ku dengan seperti itu .

"itu lebih baik ." ucapku sambil tersenyum .

tapi mungkin dia tidak melihat senyum ku .

suasan hening kembali aku hanya duduk di samping ranjangnya aku benar-benar tak suka suasana seperti ini walaupun dalam waktu tertentu aku memang menyukainya .

Saat aku hendak bicar tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria yang iris mata nya sama dengan Hinata .

Dia terlihat panik .

"Hime apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya cemas saat Hianta memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya dari balik selimut .

"aku baik-baik saja Neji- _nii_."

pria yang di panggil Neji itu tersenyum lega lalu dia berbalik menatapku dengan tajam .

"Siapa kau ?" tanyanya .

"Kise Ryouta ." jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan ku tapi dia tidak menyambut nya sampai Hinata berbicara .

"Dia yang sudah menolongku Nii-san ." ujar Hinata lembut suara nya memang berbeda dari perempuan kebanyakan suaranya sangat halus dan merdu .

Lalu Neji menjabat tanganku setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa aku yang menyelamatkan adiknya walaupun dia masih menatapku dengan tajam .

"Well .Hinata, karena sudah ada kakak mu sepertinya aku harus pamit ."

"ah iya sekali lagi terima kasih-"

"Bisakah Anda tunggu sebentar di luar ?" potong Neji .

Aku hanya mengagguk dan melenggang pergi keluar untuk memberikan privacy pada adik-kakak itu .

Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu Neji sudah kuar dari ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di rumah sakit ini .

"Bisa anda ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata ?"

"Well.. aku hanya menolongnya dari beberapa pria yang mencoba melecehkan adik mu ." jawabku "oh ya lain kali jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran sendirian ." Saran ku .

Dia mengangguk " Terima kasih karena anda sudah menolong adik saya ." ujarnya kali ini terdengar tulus .

"sepertinya anda juga terluka . apa sebaiknya anda obati dulu ?" tanyanya yang melihat wajahku yang ssedikit berderah di pelipis ku dan juga sudut bibirku yang lebam . Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli .

"Tidak perlu . Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang ." ujarku sambil bangkit .

"Seklai lagi terima kasih." ucap nya mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya .

"Ya . sama-sama ." lalu aku melenggang pergi .

Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku diatas ranjan dan tak lam setelahnya akupun tertidur karena kelelahan .

Aku terbangun saat aku merasa perutku terus berbunyi . Tentu saja berbunyi ini sudah hampir jam sebelas siang dan aku bahkan tidak sarapan .

aku berjalan kearah dapur mencari makanan dan yang ku temukan hanya sekotak sereal dan susu .

Sepertinya aku harus belanja . Selesai sarapan aku langsung mandi . setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku mengecek handphone ku dan ternyata sudah ada 50 panggilan tak terjawab dari managerku .

Seketika itu aku teringat bahwa hari ini aku ada pemotretan . sial aku lupa .

Aku langsung menyambar kunci mobilku dan keluar dari apartemen aku harus segera sampai ke tempat pemotretan . Aku berharap managercchi bisa membujuk mereka karena aku sudah terlambat hahampir satu jam .

Aku melajukan mobil ku dengan kecepatan tinggi bisa habis aku di ceramahi managercchi .

Tak sampai setengah jam aku sudah sampai di tempat pemotretan .

"Maaf aku terlambat-ssu ." ujarku kepada para kru dan juga managercchi yang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam sementara aku hanya memberikan senyuman tak berdosa ku .

lalu managercchi berjalan ke arah ku dia seperti hendak menjitak ku tapi saat melihat wajah ku dari dekat di memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir .

"OMG . ada apa dengan wajah tampan mu ?"

ah . aku baru ingat kalau semalam aku berkelahi .

"tadi aku terbentur pintu kamar mandi-ssu ." jawabku berbohong karena kalau ku jawab jujur dia pasti menceramahiku tentang bagaimana seorang model harus menjaga image nya .

"Pembohong terburuk yang pernah ku temui . " ujar managercchi sarkatis sambil menggeleng kan kepala .

Yah percuma juga sih berbohong pada managercchi .

"Bagaimana dengan pemotretan nya ?" tanya ku smabil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"mereka menundanya . dan jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan ! dari man kau mendapat semua luka ini ? "

"bisakah kita duduk dulu kakiku cukup pegal ."

lalu kami duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan . Lalu aku mulai bercerita tentang tadi malam , bagaimana aku menolong seorang gadis dan akhirnya berakhir dengan luka lebam dan juga pelipisku yang tergores .

" Oh My . lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang sudah kau tolong itu ?" tanya managercchi penasaran .

"Tadi malam dia sudah bersama kakaknya-ssu. "

"Ya sudah kalau begitu segera bersiap . dengan wajah seperti itu kau harus di dandani dulu sebelum pemotretan di mulai ." aku menggangguk managercchi memanggil penata rias dan dia pun mulai melukis wajahku .

pemotretan akhir berakhir sekitar jam 3 sore dan aku sufah berpamitan pada semua kru dan juga managercchi jujur aku sangat lelah hari ini dan juga aku lapar mungkin mampir ke cafe bukan ide yang buruk .

Aku pun melajukan mobilku ke arah cafe langgananku . Sesampainya di sana aku langsung mengenakan topi dan juga kacamata hitam serta masjer hitam agar menutupi wajahku .

Seperti biasanya aku selalu duduk di pojok cafe dan memesan makanan .

 ** _Three weeks later_**

Oke . sudah tiga minggu sejak kejadian dimana aku menolong gadis itu , entah aku merindukannya atau aku sudah cukup mabuk setelah meminum hampir 2 botol vodka . Dan aku melihatnya berjalan seorang diri . Lagi .

Entah apa yang membuatku berjalan mendekatinya .

"Hoi ." teriaku seperti memanggil pada teman akrabku padahal dia bukan temanku .

Dia berbalik dan entah bagaimana dia terlihat sangat cantik aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya .

"Ryouta-san ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku .

kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya bersih dari make-up tapi itu membuat kecantikan alaminya semakin terlihat rambutnya tertutup sempurna dengan jilbab lebar berwarna peach, mata yang besar dan sayu yang dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik hidung yang mungil dan bibir yang merah merekah itu . Rasanya aku ingin mengecupnya .

"Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini ? apa tidak cukup dengan kejadian kemarin ?" ujarku sarkatis .

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata .

"saya sedang menunggu Neji-nii . "

"oh." aku tidak bisa memberikan respon yang lebih panjang dari itu .

lalu aku berjalan begitu saja aku berniat untuk menyebrang jalan tapi saat tepat di tengah-tengah jalan kepalaku mendadak pusing dan aku tidak cukup menyadari kalau ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju kearahku .

"RYOUTA-SAN ." itulah yang terakhir kali kudengan sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku .

Aku terbangun karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalaku mungkin hangover tapi saat aku meraba kepalaku aku menyenmenyentus sesuatu seperti kain .

Baiklah mungkin hangover dan juga luka .

"Anda sudah sadar ?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengalun lembut .

"Ughh ." oke baiklah kepalaku semakin sakit .

"biar saya ambilkan minum . Tunggulah sebntar ." gadis berhijab melesat pergi .

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak berada di rumahku ataupun apartemen ku .

"Ah . Anda sudah sadar rupanya ." Dan sekarang aku mendengar suara berat khas lelaki . Aku mencoba mengingat wajah yang sepertinya pernah kulihat .

"Neji? "

"Ya . Semalam kau hampir tertabrak mobil jika saja adikku tidak menolngmu ." jelasnya tanpa ku minta. Lalu aku mencoba untuk duduk .

Lalu Hinata tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi minuman yang masih mengepulkan asap .

"Silahkan di minum Ryouta-san . Teh ini bisa meredakan sakit kepala ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah .

"Thanks." lalu aku mengambil dan mulai menyeruputnya minuman itu pelan .

"Pahit ." ujarku sambil mengernyitkan hidung , minuman ini pahit tapi aromanya memang menenangkan .

"Percayalah minuman itu aakan menghilangkan hangover mu ." oke. mungkin pria ini tahu aku hangover atau mungkin dia pernah mengalaminya . Well yang manapun aku tidak terlalu peduli .

"Kalau begitu Hinata siapkan dulu untuk sarapan ."

"Tunggu . Sepertinya aku harus pulang sebelum itu ter~"

"Tidak . kau harus sarapan bersama kami kebetulan juga ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu ."

Baiklah aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Neji setidaknya aku harus menghargai tawaranya .

"aku ingin mengganti biaya pengobatan Hinata ." Wow dia ini apa tidak bisa basa-basi terlebih dahulu . tipe-tipe jenius .

"Tidak usah . uangku tidak akan habis hanya karena membayar pengobatan adikmu ." ujarku sambil sesikit menyombongkan diri .

"Aku tidak suka berhutang ." ujarnya tajam .

"Haahhh. Baiklah aku terima ."

pada akhir nya aku tetap menerimanya dan kami kembali terdiam untuk beberapa menit hingga Neji kembali bertanya .

"Apa kau masih sekolah ?" tanyanya , oke . aku tarik keembali kata-kataku , ternyata dia bisa berbasa-basi .

"Umh etto .. sebenarnya aku berjerja ." ujarku sedikit gugup .

"Apa perkerjaanmu ?"

"perjerjaanku adala menjadi model. "

"ah . pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing melihat wajahmu ."

Aku hanya menggedikan bahu ku tidak memberi banyak komentar tentang profesi ku .

"Apa kau orang Jepang ? Maksudku namamu seperti orang Jepang tapi melihat penampilanmu~ ?" Dia tidak melanjutkan. ucapan nya aku paham arah pimbicaraan ini .

Orang kebanyakan akan melihatku seperti orang barat karena tentu saja penaampilanku yang lebih dominan dengan gen dari ayahku yang merupakan keturun asli Amerika sementara gen dari ibuku yang berdarah Jepang murni tak begitu ketara ada pada diriku .

"Well . Ibuku memang orang Japang tapi ayahku adalah orang asli Amerika ." jawabku lalu tak lama kemudia Hinata datang .

"Makanan nya sudah siap . ayo kita sarapan dulu ." ajaknya dengan senyuman yang manis .

Aku dan Neji pun berjalan perlahan kearah dapur yang merangkap juga sebagai ruang makan . Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam makan khas Jepang .

"Maaf saya hanya bisa memasak ini . "

"Tidak masalah . " ucapku

Lalu kami duduk di kursi masing-masing kursiku tepat berhadapan dengan Hinata sementara Neji duduk di kursi utama .

Jujur saja makanan yang di buat hinata sangat sederhana hanya ada nasi , sup tofu , ikan panggang , dan acar .

Saat aku mulai menyuapkan makann tersebut kedalam mulutku satu persatu aku hampir saja menangis saking enaknya makanan ini dan mengingatkan ku pada masakan ibu .

"Enak ." ucapku pelan lalu aku makan dengan sangat lahap . Entah kapan terakhir kali aku makan selahap ini hingga tak terasa nasi di mangkukku sudah habis .

"Mau tambah nasi lagi Ryouta-san ?" Tawar Hinata padaku .

Oh aku malu sekali tapi aku tetap mengulurkan mangkuk ku pada Hinata yang tersenyum sebenarnya lebih ke seperti menahan tawa .

Hinata menyerahkan kembali mangkuk yang sudah terisi oleh nasi .

"Terimakasih ." gumamku yang hanya di balas oleh senyuman .

Kami makan kembali dengan khusyu .

Setelah selesai Hinata membereskan tempat makannya sementara aku dan Neji sudah duduk di ruangan yang pertama kali ku lihat dengan di temani teh yang masih mengepulkan asap dan kue Higashi .

Jujur teh buatan Hinata memang manjur menghilangkan hangover .

Hinata muncul dari dapur .

"Neji-nii hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi ."

"Hmm . Baiklah biar Nii-san antar ." ujar Neji

"kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ." Hinata pun masuk kedalam ssebuah ruangan yang ku tebak adalah kamarnya .

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ." ujarku pada Neji " Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak telah menolongku dan juga sarapannya sangat enak . terimakasih ."

"Hmm " gumamnya sambil mengangguk aku sudah beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tapi suara Hinata menghentikan langkah ku selanjutnya .

"Ryouta-san mau pulang juga . ikus saja dengan kami ." tawar nya ramah tapi kurasa aku sudah cukup merepotkan .

"Tidak usah . Tapi terima kasih atas tawaranya ."

Setelah itu akupun pamit kepada Hinata dan juga Neji tentunya .

Hari berikutnya di suatu sore aku kembali bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku di sebuah taman yang masih ramai dengan orang- orang baik orang dewasa, tua, maupun anak-anak .

Lalu aku menghampirinya .

"Hi ." sapaku dan dan dia pun mendongak untuk melihatku .

"Hi , Ryouta-san . Anda sedang apa disini ?" tanyanya .

" aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu ." ujarku sambil tersenyum dan dia yang tertawa pelan . lalu aku duduk di bangku yang sama dengan hinata namun di sudut yang lainnya .

"Saya sedang menunggu waktu berbuka puasa ."

"Puasa ?" Tanyaku yang tidak tahu apa itu _puasa ._

"Puasa itu adalah menahan diri dari makan dan minum dan dari segala perbuatan yang bisa membatalkanpuasamulai dari terbit fajar hingga terbenam matahari dengan niat sesuai perintah dalam kitab suci umat Islam Al Quran. "

"Oh ." dan aku melihat disamping Hinata ada semacam buah kecil berwarna gelap serta kotak makan dan air mineral .

"Kenapa kamu memilih makan di luar ?"

" Umh Neji-nii sedang tidak ada jadi saya memilih makan di tempat terbuka sekaligus mencoba suasana baru ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum "Anda sendiri ?" tanyanya .

"Ah . aku hanya jalan-jalan dan kebetulan aku melihatmu . Apa aku mengganggu ?"

"Tidak .tidak sama sekali ."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ?" ucapanku rupanya membuat dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan .

"Ya . apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?"

oke mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku mendiskusikan masalahku denganya ku pikir dia orang yang dapat di percaya .

"Sebenarnya beberapa bulan kebelakan ini aku sedang melakukan petualangan rohani . Kau mengerti maksud ku ? Puncaknya saat beberApa bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil dua minggu berturut-turut dan salah satu teman dekatku meninggal hal itu cukup membuatku terpuruk dan ya~ " Kulihat dia mengangguk lalu aku melanjutkan " Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertanya-tanya _'apa tujuanku hidup? kenapa aku harus melakuakn ini dan itu ? kenapa aku harus bangun di pagi hari ?kenapa aku tidak duduk di sofa dan menonton tv saja '_ dan akhirnya hal itu menuntunku untuk melakuakan ini . Aku punya banyak teman dan melakukan penelitian dengan agama yang berbeda seperti Kristen , Hinduism , Buddha , Katholik , dan entah apa lagi aku tak terlalu ingat tapi salah satu temanku ada yang menyarankan ku untuk meneliti agama Islam . Well , sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika perkataan ku menyingung mu ."

"U-umh tidak apa-apa ." dia ternyata mendengarkan dengan seksama aku pun melanjutkan kembali .

"Aku sempat menentang ide temanku itu , maksudku orang-orang banyak yang mengatakan agama itu di penuhi dengan teroris kau tahu . Jadi aaku sedikit takut .

Dan saat aku bertemu denganmu mungkin aku bisa menanyakan beberapa hal ." akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ucapan terpanjang yang pernah ku ucapkan setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu .

"sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya , apa Anda seorang atheis ?" tanyanya hati-hati mungkin takut membuatku tersinggung tapi aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali .

"Umh ya . kau boleh memanggilnya apapun . karena aku memang tumbuh di lingkungan yang tak begitu mementingkan agama ."

Suar dering telpon membuat perhatian kami teralihkan pada handphone Hinata .

" Ah maafkan saya sepertinya saya harus berbuka dulu ." aku meperlihatkan gesture mempersilahkan dia untuk berbuka puasa .

Kulihat dia menggumamkan entah apa itu lalu meminum air mineralnya .

Lalu dia memakan aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu tapi itu seperti biji dan berwarna coklat .

"Anda mau ?" dia menawariku makanan itu dengan ragu akupun mengambilnya .

"Apa ini ?" tanya kupenasaran .

"Itu buah Kurma . Tenang saja buah itu tidak beracun kok .hihihi" dia terkikik pelan .

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memakan buah kurma dan buah itu ternyata sangat enak .

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan buah kurma ini ?" mungkin aku akan ketagihan dengan buah ini .

"sebenarnya disini tidak banyak yang menjualnya tapi saya tahu satu tempat yang menjual kurma ini ."

"oh benarkah? baguslah kalau begitu , buah kurma ini sangat enak sepertinya aku harus membelinya ." kami tertawa bersama. untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak pernah tertawa senyata itu aku merasa senang dan nyaman saat bersama Hinata .

"Tunggu disini sebentar . Dan jangan coba-coba untuk makan duluan ." perintahku dan dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu aku melesat untuk mencari penjual makanan dan setelah aku menemukan penjual makanan aku langsung memberinya dan juga aku meliaht mesin penjual minuman lalu aku membeli cola dingin dan kembali ketempat simana Hinata berada .

"aku ingin menemanimu makan ." ujarku saat jarak kami sama seperti sejak awal bertemu .

Dan dia tertawa kecil tawa yang termerdu yang pernah kudengar .

Lalu kami membicarakan banyak hal tapi tidak menyinggung dengan keyakinan kami pada saat ini .

Setelah selesai makan dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ini adalah kitab suci umat Islam , Al-Quran. Mungkin ini bisa membantu anda di dalamnya juga ada terjemahannya ." dia memberikan kitab itu padaku .

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu ?"

"aku masih punya di apartemen dan mungkin saya bisa mengajak Anda agar anda bisa belajar mengenai agama saya ."

"umhh ... apa aku boleh minta no ponselmu ?"

"tentu ." lalu aku mengulurkan handphone ku padanya dan dia mengetikan nomor telponnya di handphoneku .

"terima kasih ." Ucapku setelah dia mengembalikan handphoneku .

Dia mengangguk ." Sama-sama . emhh sepertinya aku harus pergi ." setelah berpamitan diapun pergi .

Ah . entah kenapa saat dia pergi kehangatan yang melingkupiku tadi menghilang .

Ah apa aku merindukannya ?

Beberapa hari berikutnya aku bertemu kembali dengan Hinata .

Aku sangat senang saat bisa bersama Hinata aku merasa damai dan nyaman .

Hinata mengajakku ke sebuah masjid Islamic Cultural center yang ternyata jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen Hinata .

Dan kami memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat tersebut .

"Umh ... Hinata , bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu ?" aku memulai sebuah percakapan sambil terus berjalan di sampingnya dengan radius 1 meter .

"Ya silahkan ."

"Kenapa para wanita di agamamu harus menutup rambut mereka ? _I mean , you know ? like tou wear ._ " tanyaku yang sejak awal memang penasaran dengan hal itu .

Dia tersenyum lalu menjawab .

"do you know what is the purpose of wearing hijab?" dan aku menggelengkan kepala pelan .

" Islam telah mewajibkan kaum wanita memakai jilbab yang tertuang dalam firman Allah QS. Annur ayat 31. Dimana dalam ayat ini Allah memerintahkan kepada wanita-wanita muslim untuk menjulurkan pakaian mereka hingga ke dada . Wanita yang mengenakan jilbab lebih terjaga kehormatannya dibanding dengan mereka yang tidak memakai jilbab.

Kecantikan tubuh wanita yang ditujunkkan kepada para pria yang bukan suaminya bukan akan meningkatkan kehormatan dan marwah seorang wanita, sebaliknya biasanya hanya akan menjadi bahan perbincangan kaum wanita, bahan khayalan seks kaum lelaki yang tidak berhak atas kecantikan tersebut."

Oke aku tercengang dengan fakta ini , cukup masuk akal .

Aku menggangguk sebagai respon atas penjelasanya yang menurutku memang masuk akal .

"Aaa... kita sudah sampai ." mungkin karena asik mengobrol aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah samapai di tempat tujuan .

Dari sini aku melihat beberapa pria yang sudah berumur dan memiliki janggut yang panjang dan juga memakai abaya sedang berkumpul entah membicarakan apa .

Dan salah satu dari mereka kurasa yang paling tua melihat kearah kami dan berjalan kearah kami .

"Assalamu'alaikum ." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah .

"Wa'alaikumsalam. " tentu saja yang menjawab adalah Hinata karena oh aku mana paham apa yang di ucapkan mereka .

"apa kabar pak Hamza ?" ucap Hinata berbasa basi .

"alhamdulillah kabarku baik nak Hinata . oh dan jangan terlalu sopan seperti itu kau sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri ." setelah _pak Hamza_ berkata seperti itu mereka berdua tertawa .

"Oh dan siapa ini ? " tanya kakek itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya padaku .

" Aaa.. ini orang yang saya ceritakan kemarin , kek ."

"ah ternyata ini . Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sambil duduk ." ajaknya .

"u-mh... kek aku ada janji dengan Aisya sebentar . Tak apakan kalau Hinata tinggal sebntar ." kekek itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak masalah jika Hinata pergi sebnentar menemui temannya .

Tapi aku , sejujurnya aagak sedikit takut dan hendak berkata kalau aku keberatan , sangat keberatan .Tapi egoku terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal tersebut .

"hm .tiadak masalah ." mulutku akhirnya mengatakan kalimat yang bertolak belakang dengan hatiku .

"Nanti saya kembali lagi ." lalu diapun pergi .

Sementara itu aku dan Err... Kekek Hamza duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di bawah pohon yang melindunginya dari terik matahari .

"jadi, ..."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Maaf ya saya maen update aja pafahal fic yang lain belum selesai .**

 **Yah tapi mau gimana lagi mungpung ada ide baru jadi -mmmm ya begitulah .**

 **Aku ucapin Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ni cerita .**

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo XD .

 **oke cukup segitu aja deh**


End file.
